


You're My Home

by Dem1dFansTho



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dem1dFansTho/pseuds/Dem1dFansTho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was beautiful, just pure beautiful. And everyone knew it, A flower child that no one could hate or even dislike. Everyone at school wanted to be Niall, or be with Niall. Everyone but one person. Zayn Malik. Zayn was a bad boy, tattoos and piercings. Everyone was afraid of Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Well ya this is my first fic... it's a rp. Thats why its so choppy and we wrote it at like midnight when we were like delirious so I'm sorry if the plot moves fast (I dont actually think theres a plot at all tho...). Anyways, it's a one shot! Hope you enjoy!  
> \- Resh out!

Niall as putting his books in his locker, chatting to his best friends when he noticed Zayn walk over.

 

Zayn holds an intimidating glare on his face as his feet bring him closer to the blonde haired boy. Niall’s friends all hold frightened expressions on their faces. A few of them even casually say goodbye to Niall and quickly exit the area.

 

“O-oh erm...h-hi Zayn...” Niall mumbled, looking up at the larger boy.

 

“Niall,” Zayn acknowledged with a stiff nod of his head. His frown still apparent on his face.

 

Niall nodded, stepping back a little and chewing on his lip.

 

“I need your help.” Zayn grabs Niall’s hand and quickly drags him to one of the empty classrooms, ignoring the strange looks people in the hallway were giving the odd pair.

 

Niall whimpered, staring up at Zayn in terror and confusion.

 

“Oh dear god,” Zayn rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Relax! I’m not gonna beat you up or anything...”

 

“I-I can’t help it.” Niall mumbled, looking down.

 

Zayn huffs in displeasure. “If I wanted to beat you up, I obviously would have done it by now so stop your whimpering.”

 

Niall nodded. “Why am I here?” He asked nervously.

 

“I need to ask your opinion on something.” Now it’s Zayn’s turn to be nervous. A slight blush appears on his tan face.

 

“My opinion? Why my opinion?” Niall asked, confused, standing up.

 

“Because your opinion actually matters to me! And I don't even know why?!? You’ve been all I can think about for the past weeks!” Zayn was frantic now, pacing back and forth at the front of the empty classroom.

 

“I err... what?” Niall looked up at him, still with his back against the door.

 

Zayn’s heart was pounding wildly in his chest at this point. “I like you Niall! Of all people, you.” Zayn muttered the last part more to himself than the very bewildered blonde boy standing before him.

 

“No you don’t. This- no one likes me really.”

 

Zayn looked straight at Niall with a piercing gaze. “Are you kidding me? What’s not to love about you! You are beautiful inside and out! Your eyes are like oceans of sapphire. Your heart one of gold!”

 

Niall shook his head frantically. “My eyes are boring an dull, my heart’s just crumbling away slowly.” He whispered biting his lip.

 

Zayn rushed forward and grabbed Niall’s shoulders. His face now portraying anger. “Don’t ever talk about yourself like that! You’re amazing and anyone would be lucky to be with you!”

 

Niall whimpered, sinking down to the floor. 

 

“Niall!” Zayn quickly bent down so he was eye level with the crying boy. “What’s wrong babe?”

 

Niall sobbed into his knees, “Y-you’re scaring me.”

 

“Niall,” Zayn was now on the edge of tears himself. “No babe. I would never want to scared you or hurt you!”

 

“I’ve never-not since h-him...no. Leave me alone.”

 

“Niall. I would never leave you! I’m not him. I’m not like him!”

 

“How do I know that you don’t want sex? How do I know you aren’t going to rape me?!” Niall cried, covering his mouth straight after.

 

Zayn gasps. His veins filled with rage. “Niall! Who did that to you?! I’m gonna kill him!”

 

“Niall whimpered. “No one. No one did it.” He said quickly, standing up.

 

Zayn grabbed Niall’s hand firmly so he couldn't escape. “Niall temm me or so help me God when I find out who did it I will make them suffer!”

 

Niall yelped. “It was Jace! But its was a while ago. When I was 12.”

 

Zayn was seeing red at this point. “He’s dead. That kid is dead!”

 

Niall screamed. “Stop it! Stop! Stop!  Stop! ” 

  
All of Zayn’s anger quickly disintegrated. “Niall...babe. I won’t. Babe, I won't just please look at me.” His voice cracked at the end.

 

Niall looked up at him slowly/

 

“Niall, I would never hurt you. I love you with all of my heart. Don;t be scared of me. Please.” Zayn begged.

 

Niall nodded. “Promise you do?”

 

“Cross my heart.”

 

Niall stood up and ran into his arms. “I love you too,” he said as he broke into sobs.

 

“It’s okay, baby.” Zayn comforted the fragile boy in his arms.

 

Niall sobbed into his chest.

 

“Don't cry. Please don't cry.”

 

“I-I-I’m trying!” Niall cried.

 

Zayn took Niall’s face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away his tears.

 

“Niall close his eyes. “I-I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay babe. Don’t apologize. It’s okay. You’ll be okay. Let’s just go home.” Zayn smiled at Niall shyly.

 

“Where’s home?” Niall whispered.

 

“As long as we’re together, we’re home.”

 

Niall blushed and smiled. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ya I know... It was the mother of all cheesy endings but I was gonna fall asleep so I kinda just ended it like that. Bear with me though. My other Ziall story is way better! And I'm putting it up soon!


End file.
